


Before We Jump

by SandyPCoelho



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyPCoelho/pseuds/SandyPCoelho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr list of prompts called "The Way You Said I Love You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 34 - Before We Jump

**_\- This is crazy Bellamy! How did I ever let you convince me to do this!_** \- Clarke says, raising her voice, trying to make herself being heard above the sound of the helicopter. 

**_\- C’mon babe! You know you’re going to love it!_** \- Bellamy says, reaching her hand, trying to comfort her.

This awful, awful idea - Clarke’s thinks by know - it was all Bellamy’s fault. Jumping from an helicopter! Parachuting! How the hell was she convinced to do this!?

**_\- Are you ready?_** \- Bellamy asks, never letting go of her hand.

**_\- I think I will never be ready for this Bellamy!_** \- Clarke says, looking into his eyes.

He’s now facing her, and with his hand, he reaches her face, putting her soft blond hair behind her ear.

**_\- I love you. You jump, I jump remember?_** \- Bellamy says, in a cheesy imitation of Titanic, giving her a passionate kiss, that makes her see stars.

**_\- I love you too_** \- Clarke says, turning around, closing the distance between them. **_\- Together._ ** \- she says.

She is up in a plane 10,000 feet in the air, with the love of her life, when the door opens and she feels the wind rush through the plane.

She’s attached to Bellamy with a harness _(because he had classes before they jump)_ , and when he starts moving toward the door, she hears him saying **_\- Trust me babe, open your eyes, you will never forget this._**

What happens next is that she’s rolling out of the plane and starting the free fall, with open eyes, looking down at the world.

She will never forget this, not only because she is PARACHUTING but because Bellamy will always be by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and feel free to follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://braveprincessrebelking.tumblr.com/


End file.
